


In The End

by moreseav



Category: Unsere Mütter unsere Väter | Generation War
Genre: M/M, Memories, Wilhelm's last moments
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreseav/pseuds/moreseav
Relationships: Friedhelm Winter/Wilhelm Winter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	In The End

波西米亚森林里，冰雪早已融化，绿油油的小草钻出来熙熙攘攘地覆盖着地面，这里距离柏林只有400公里了，他们被逼得节节败退，他们曾经离莫斯科那么近，现在却几乎被打回柏林。战争已经结束了，绝大多数人都心知肚明。只有那些刚从后方上前线来的孩子还天真地相信着元首说的胜利，而这种愚蠢的天真可能会要了他们的命。

那个蠢小子开枪的时候Friedhelm几乎没有怪他，他只有大概12还是13岁？你能指望一个孩子在战场上做出什么理智举动呢？连孩子也上了战场，他们早已无可用之人，整个德国已经被掏空了。这曾经繁盛的帝国已经只剩下灰败的庞大躯壳，如烧过的纸一样，一碰就可能化为灰烬。

苏联佬们在那头叫喊着让他们投降，而他这边的蠢小子们还想要殊死一搏，想要那虚无的荣耀。Friedhelm想起曾经他们也这么天真，只过去了三年，他却像是站在30年后看过往的自己，仿佛隔着一层磨砂玻璃，已经看不清了。

“你几岁了？”他偏过头问那个孩子。

“12岁。”

“你们只是一群孩子，俄国人会让你们回家的。”

Friedhelm把那张他贴身保存的照片交给身边的战友，“请帮我把这相片寄到背后地址的地方。”

然后他拿着枪走了出去，是他在寻求某种救赎吗？也许，但更直接的原因是他知道他回不去了，早就回不去了，所以他选择在今天死去，这对他来说是个恰当的时机。

第一发子弹射中了他的肩膀，很疼，他对这疼痛并不陌生，应该说是很熟悉了。紧接着第二发，第三发，击中了他的胸膛，冰冷的子弹高速穿过他的肉体，让人还来不及反应。

他像是感觉不到疼痛般又继续向前走了几步，那边的子弹毫不留情地扫射着，击中他的腿，他的手臂，他的躯干，这下他真的感觉不到疼痛了。他的身体也终于像他的内心一样千疮百孔。

他终于如释重负地倒下。

他模糊的视线看着不远处的人影们举着双手走出来。他用最后的生命见证了这一刻，这最终的落败。

在自己经历死亡时Friedhelm终于搞明白这是怎么一回事了，在旁人看来这就是一瞬间的事，最后一口呼吸的停止时，那人便死去了。但其实不是这样，他的脑海中在这一秒内涌现出无数的东西，他好像拥有很长的时间去慢慢清点它们。

首先是他的父母，他的母亲必定会很伤心，父亲……大概会庆幸他死在战场，他会说这是一个真正的男人的选择。Viktor与他都留给彼此最后的仁慈，他永远是他的朋友，Viktor是个坚强的人，他一定会活着回到德国。Greta，这只永远快乐的百灵鸟，她或许会抱怨米兰演出的告吹，但Viktor会守着她。Charly……她应该会和Wilhelm在一起吧，谁都看得出来这个傻姑娘一直默默地爱着Wilhelm……他最亲爱的哥哥。当Friedhelm知道Wilhelm还活着时，他觉得自己在无尽的黑暗中好像又有了坚持下去的小小的意义。

那些破碎的记忆片段不断闪过，他走在学校的古朴长廊下，Wilhelm走在他身边，走过的姑娘们都在悄悄打量他俊朗的哥哥。

他和Wilhelm骑着自行车，飞驰在夜晚的街道上，清冽的微风吹拂着，偶尔会有路人被他们擦过时的惊呼，而他们不管不顾地留下一串笑声。

他坐在窗台上，在天际燃烧的晚霞映衬下连房间内也好像变得炽热，他看着倚靠在一旁的Wilhelm，心脏不受抑制地膨胀滚烫。他对Wilhelm念着刚读的兰波的诗，“我永恒的灵魂，注视着你的心，纵然黑夜孤寂，白昼如焚”，他不知道Wilhelm是不是能明白他那些藏在诗句中无法诉说于口的爱意，但Wilhelm微笑着回望他……

回忆太多太多了，它们大部分的共同之处就是里面都有Wilhelm的身影。

因为Wilhelm是他生命的一部分。

温暖的阳光照在他的脸上，还有那隐约的植物的味道。这熟悉的感觉让他的脑海中最后定格在一段记忆。

那时他和Wilhelm在家里的后花园，他们刚吃了妈妈烤的苹果派，金色的阳光洒在身上，照得一切都暖洋洋的。那时他是个调皮的蠢孩子，兴冲冲地爬上那棵枝叶最茂密的树，然后就把自己卡在一节树枝上不敢下来了，他只好向哥哥求救。

“Wilhelm,怎么办呀！我……我下不来了。”他惊慌地对着树下的Wilhelm大吼着。

Wilhelm显然被这一幕逗乐了，他还在竭力保持他沉稳的表情，但弯起的嘴角和眼里盛满的笑意都出卖了他，大概是觉得眼前的弟弟像只被困在树上的猫咪，又傻又可爱。他咳了一下，“你跳下来吧，我接住你。”说着他张开了手臂。

Friedhelm的眼泪已经在红红的眼眶里打转了，看上去很可怜，他吸了吸鼻子，“可是我不敢，要是我就这么摔下来该怎么办？”

“别担心，我保证我会接住你的！”Wilhelm的脸上是如此认真。

“真的？你保证？”

“我保证，来吧Friedhelm，然后我们回去喝果汁，你最喜欢喝了不是吗？”Wilhelm试图用果汁诱惑他

Friedhelm抹了抹鼻尖上的汗珠，Wilhelm还张着怀抱等着他跳进去，斑驳的树影洒在他的脸上，柔和了少年青涩的棱角。

他当然知道Wilhelm的怀抱有多么温暖与可靠，晚上他总会溜到哥哥的床上，尽管妈妈每次看到都会温柔地训斥他，说他们已经到了分开睡的年纪了，他们必须当个男子汉。可是没有规定男子汉就一定不能和哥哥一起睡啊，Friedhelm总在心里这么反驳。但总之，在那些夜晚，他垫着脚偷偷来到Wilhelm的房间时，他的哥哥总会让出一半位置，然后把他抱在怀里一起睡去。

Wilhelm的怀抱可以驱散一切梦魇。

最后Friedhelm当然跳了下去，他和Wilhelm一起滚落在草地上，Wilhelm将他紧紧护在怀里。他们好像谁都懒得动了，就这么默默呆了一会儿。然后他抬起头，Wilhelm用他绿色的双眼注视着他，目光温柔又坚定，他把他的脸颊捧在手心里，微笑着说，“我弟弟就是个傻瓜。”他一边这么说着一边用拇指拭去他眼角的泪痕。

他不知道为什么自己临死前脑海中会浮现这段记忆，但那是他们最无忧无虑的时光。那时责任，帝国的荣耀这些空洞又让人喘不过气的东西还离他们很远，他们还没有被命运残忍地改变。

血液毫不留恋地从他的身体里流出，流进异国的土壤里。生机就像奔流的流水一样逝去，他再也不能坚持了，他呼出那最后的叹息，闭上了双眼，心里却前所未有地宁静。

在那纯白耀眼的光芒里，他好像回到了生命最原始的河流，他沿着汹涌流淌的金色河水艰难地逆流而上，一步一步，却满是欣喜，他知道他终会到达尽头，就像他的宿命就是投入Wilhelm的怀抱。

死亡有什么可怕的呢？这不是结束，爱永不可能被终结，无论他会坠落到哪里，在尽头，Wilhelm一定会接住他的。

Fin.


End file.
